Fire in the Home
by LadyStellaSkye
Summary: What do you get when you cross heat and fluff? Fire! Catherine learns that fires, although dangerous, are also a lot of fun in Vegas. Rated T just to be safe.


Fire in the Home

Catherine glared at the steaming hot cup of coffee like it was her teenage sister stealing her boyfriend.

"Hey Cath, what's wrong?" Warrick asked the strawberry blond.

"Heat." She replied monosyllabically.

"Heat? What did it ever do to you, besides curl your hair?" He chuckled as she continued to glare.

"One; my hair is naturally curly, two; humidity curls hair, not just heat, third; what it did was ruin my day. The AC at my house is broken and the summer Vegas heat is not my cup of tea. This is. And it's too hot to drink." Catherine pouted cutely.

"Oh, well maybe I'll fix that for the damsel in distress." He smiled.

"Damsel in distress?" Catherine scoffed. "Since when?"

"Since Lindsay got you to wear that princess costume for her Romeo and Juliet dance." He smirked with satisfaction as a pink blush bubbled its way through her cheeks. It made his stomach flip.

"Well YOU wore that prince's outfit...with those tights." She enjoyed that thoroughly; Warrick Brown in tights...wouldn't you?

"That stays between us." He said pointedly.

"My lips are sealed." She licked her lips and touched her finger to them. Warrick felt drool collect in his mouth, looking at the cherry pink lips.

"Hey Mom, hey Warrick." Lindsay greeted happily.

"Hey honey, Rick's gonna fix our air conditioner." Cath smiled at her daughter, happy for the bright and cheery mood.

"Great, are you two going for dinner, after?" Lindsay teased.

"Lindsay." Catherine scolded, looking at her daughter with wide eyes.

"I'm going to do my homework." Lindsay said, scooting away.

"Thanks honey." That had a double meaning; it was Sunday, no hw.

"Okay, so where is this faulty bastard?" Warrick with his deep voice.

"Right here." Catherine pointed to the dented hunk of metal.

"What's that dent in it?" Catherine looked down sheepishly.

"I kind of kicked it a couple of times." She murmured.

"Ah, I see."

"So, how's it coming...?" Catherine looked at Warrick with a somewhat strange look. She tilted her head one way then another. He was shirtless and sweating and the air conditioner seemed to have more dents.

"This sonofabitch is as dead as an air conditioner will ever be." He sighed heavily, gratefully taking the frosty lemonade Cath offered.

"I told you. Heat. It sucks." She huffed, taking a lemonade for herself.

"Hey Cat, how long has this been broken?" He asked.

"Maybe a week or so?" She shrugged.

"What do you sleep naked or something?" Warrick immediately regretted uttering the words, more so for his own embarrassment and arousal than Catherine's bright blush. "S-sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Right, well no I don't. In any case I don't think it would be any of your business." Cath walked toward him slowly, taking in his sexy form. She rested his gloved hand on the air conditioner.

"Maybe I just can't help myself." He whispered in her ear, moving to kiss her.

"Mom?" Catherine pulled away hastily. "Hate to interrupt, but Warrick's on fire." Lindsay said plainly, leaving nonchalantly.

"What?" Cath turned around to see the dust on the air conditioner collect on Warrick's pants and catch fire from the overheating of the metal.

"What?!" Warrick looked at Catherine.

"Oh my God Warrick!" Catherine pointed to the growing flame on his leg that was slowly working its way up. The two adults began to slap the fire, just slowly putting it out. It started to spread over his groin when Catherine aimed and hit it hard, dousing the flame and making him groan.

"Oh, that hurt." He moaned, clutching her hand, which was still resting on his groin. He put his hands over hers, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Oh, Rick, I'm so sorry..." She started as she realized Warrick was holding her hand...over his pants no less. "Um...well..."

"Oh, sorry Cath." Warrick turned before she noticed how tight his pants had become.

"I know how you can make it up to me." Catherine pressed her glossy lips to his darker ones tenderly. It was shell shocking and earth moving.

"I'm on fire, baby." Warrick smiled.

"Warrick, I'm hot." She whined.

"You don't know how true that is."


End file.
